Broken Promises for Broken Hearts
by Aeternus.Flamma
Summary: Sequel to 'If I Had a Heart' Two years of peace have come and gone. Of course, it was something that simply couldn’t last. A new evil has come, and it involves each and every person on the planet
1. Chapter 1

Two years ago, while the battle with Tsuki-Yomi raged

_**Broken Promises for Broken Hearts**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Summary: Sequel to If I Had a Heart Two years of peace have come and gone. Of course, it was something that simply couldn't last. A new evil has come, and it involves each and every person on the planet. **_

_**Notes: Be sure to have read the first one before attempting the second. **_

""

Two years ago, while the battle with Tsuki-Yomi raged. . .

"Oh, kill him," a bored voice called out, "he wasn't entertaining me anyhow." Guards from around hr stood, placing their hands on the hilts of their swords, and stalked over to their prey. While they did, the owner of the voice who told them to do so smirked. She ran her hands through her long, dark hair then gathered it up, draping the locks over her shoulder. With a wave of her hand, a young female ran over to her, goblet in hand. The woman picked it up, swirled the liquid around, and then brought the crystal to her lips. In a fluid motion, she knocked the drink back. "More."

"Um, m'lady," the girl said, shifting her weight and showing her discomfort, "the kitchens wanted me to let you know that we're running low on. . . well, you know. Your drink." She took a step back so the she was out of the reach of her older sister—the sister whom she served.

"Are we now, Odile?" The woman said, more than asked, still in a bored voice. Odile knew better, she caught the slight narrowing of her sister's eyes. Her sister, the Empress, was extremely irritated by this news. "Well then, I suppose it's time to prepare for another conquest," the woman said and stood, "the general will be pleased to—oh! Look who's back! And so soon!"

As she stood, a large porthole opened in the distance. She saw this through the large window to her left. She also saw the porthole send a being flying through. A dark smile lit up her face as she disappeared, reappearing near the opening. "It seems you have failed, Tsuki-Yomi! Again!" She started laughing, rather hysterically, at the now wounded and weak god, who tried to crawl to her feet. "That's right, keep kneeling! You're just as pathetic as your other half—perhaps even worse!"

"She had—she had help," the god growled, grabbing on to the other goddess's ankle, but she only kicked him away. "She's stronger, but she did not do this alone. I will have my revenge. I will have it on her and her damned sayjin friends!"

"Oh, you pathetic fool you're never have another chance. You ruined your only opportunity. You're weak. Weakness is not tolerated in my land," the Empress stated as though it were a decree. She raised her hand and flicked her wrist. Darkness encircled Tsuki-Yomi, lifting him up, positioning him as though he were being crucified. "Join your other half."

"No, Desdemona! You can't do this! I am a god! I may not be able to control the darkness here, but this is only a shadow of the real world—the world where I reigned supreme! I'm more powerful than you will _ever_ be!" The male tried his best to struggle against her power, but that was impossible. She was all powerful here. She was the goddess of darkness, and in her world, where there was little light, she controlled everything.

""

"Your Ladyship, have you decided where you would like your troops to attack next?" Desdemona's General, Altair, stated. He may have not liked it, but he acted like a loyal servant. After all, he had seen what happened to those who defied her. The ruler of the dark land—the land of Atra, tapped her finger to her lower lip and started to walk around the large map of her solar system. "We've conquered that one mistress, yes, that one too." Each of the surrounding planets that she pointed to were already dead, thank to her military.

"How annoying, it looks as though we will simply have to go for one a bit out of our way. It will be worth it though, I'm absolutely—gah!" Desdemona didn't have a chance to finish her thought. Instead, she suddenly felt extremely weak and nearly collapsed on floor. Her general, however, caught her before she fell completely.

"My lady, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Desdemona snapped and pulled herself from the general's grasp, "nothing! I simply felt dizzy, that's all! All of this planning has made me tired—I'm going to lay down." The Empress stormed out of the room, throwing the doors open with her shadows. She went to her private chambers, her menacing aura scaring off anyone who might have otherwise wished to approach her.

As she reached her room, which was moreso a set of rooms that she alone inhabited, the woman fell to her bed. '_What has my other half done?'_ She thought to herself, _'what has that damned Arianna gone and done?'_

""

On Earth, Present day—Two years after Tsuki-Yomi

"You finished it?" Bulma stood over her son, who was sitting crosslegged in the backyard and nodding. "Alright, well, let me see it work!" Her son had taken a casual interest in inventing over the past two years, however, he never felt like finishing what he started. His mother believed it was because of his father's influence. Vegeta was constantly ranting about how everything worth being invented had already been made, and that Trunks should focus more on training than fiddling around with electronics.

"It's been out here charging for almost three hours. It's a nice day, so it's almost at max power. I can give it some juice with my ki blasts if I have them hover above the panels, but then it would be pointless to show it to you. Normal people can't do that, so it better be able to do it to their standards, right?" The half sayjin, and slightly part Solarian but only in soul, stood and looked towards his mother for confirmation. She nodded. "Alright, so, it charges like your basic solar panel. Press this button," he leaned down and pressed on a large square button. With a _poof_, a small golden capsule lay on the ground. "I know, still not great feat, but this little guy now holds enough energy to run a hover car for at least two and a half days. I've figured out a way to convert the flow of the solar energy in here," she snatched up the capsule, "into the electricity that most hover cars run off of."

"How?" Bulma asked, rather intrigued by her son's design.

"You would need a converter, which I've made, to plug into the front console. The capsule sits in the converter, which feeds off of that directly, rather than actually opening it for the panels inside. Am I making sense?" The twenty year old looked towards his mother, a brow raised.

"Yeah, perfect sense," she replied with a shrug.

"That's why it took me so long. I had to figure out a way to divert the flow with in, without the capsule opening. Maybe it was pointless. It would be rather costly to make and buy, not to mention how lazy people are. I doubt many would take the time to charge it when they needed to. If it rains too—they wouldn't get nearly enough energy to run," Trunks sighed and put his device back into his pocket.

His mother shook her head and smiled brightly, "hun, this is what science is all about! Taking risks and chances! Besides, I don't mind putting it into production! You're not trying to replace electricity, just providing more! People will buy it. It'll save them money in the long run. We can give it a shot." She hooked her arm in his and started to walk back into the house. "Why have you taken such an interest in sunlight anyhow?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's a side effect from Solaria, I guess. I just appreciate it more—or maybe it just fascinates me. I don't know," he walked at a slow pace with his mother, his free hand still in his pocket, moving the captured light in his hand. "I forgot to tell you—the other capsules like this, my prototypes, are sort of unstable. Don't throw 'em around or put them near heat. You might end up with a mini solar flare if you do."

"Trunks," Bulma chuckled, "if you blow up my lab, you'll be hurting."

Life on Earth had been good—peaceful. Two yeas had passed since their last incident. Two years had passed since Trunks gained, or regained really, the memories from his past life. He didn't really think much of them—he only saw them in his dreams. It was only if he _wanted _to remember something that he did while he was awake.

To express how laid back the Z Fighters' time as of late had been, it should be known that Goten was currently not speaking to Trunks because the girl that he (meaning Goten) was currently in love with asked Trunks what time it was, rather than himself. Needless to say, Goten and this girl were not dating; in fact, she didn't even know his name.

Yes, life had been _that_ dull.

Two world martial arts tournaments had come and passed. While most everyone had competed as usual, Trunks refrained. He sat out of the competition. He didn't even watch. He flew off during those few days, not to be seen nor heard from until the games were over. He congratulated who ever won, and that was it. No one ever asked him where he went or what he did.

"What time are you going to pick up that girl?" Bulma asked as they entered in through the back door. Trunks shrugged.

"I guess I need to be leaving in about an hour. Our movie is at three o'clock," he said and parted from his mother, "I'm going to run up and get a shower."

"My boy, such a ladies' man," Bulma sighed as he walked away, "well," she added and crossed her arms, "he sure doesn't get his food looks from his father's side."

""

_**t.b.p.- if you did not read 'If I Had a Heart,' you probably don't know what's going on. I'm not going to do a recap. Please read the other story, or simply read without knowing the details. I wanted to throw this out here because of the latest review I received on IIHaH. Yes. I can spell. How many times do I have to explain that I do not proof read?? Not being able to spell and making typing errors while I'm quickly trying to dish out a part are different. Please stop pointing it out, because it makes you look a bit uninformed…**_

_**I hope you enjoyed part one, part two should be up shortly, t.b.p.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Broken Promises for Broken Hearts**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Summary: Sequel to If I Had a Heart Two years of peace have come and gone. Of course, it was something that simply couldn't last. A new evil has come, and it involves each and every person on the planet. **_

_**Notes: Be sure to have read the first one before attempting the second. **_

""

Fifteen minutes after he had come inside, Trunks was standing in his room, towel drying his hair. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans already, but his black beater and black, silk button down were sitting on his bed. As he put them on, and prepared to walk from his room, something made him turn around again. He looked around, wondering what had told him to stop. "Nothing seems out of place," he muttered to himself. One more quick scan, to please his instincts, resulted in noticing that one of his dresser drawers was slightly ajar. "Not how I left you. . ."

Trunks walked over and pulled it open, checking to see if anything was missing. "Doesn't look—BULA!" He suddently slammed his drawer shut and raced from his room to find his sister. "Mom! Where's that stupid little sister of mine?!" He shouted, going down the stairs and taking the steps three at a time.

"She just went out to leave. One of her girlfriends is picking her up!" Bulma yelled back from the kitchen. Trunks growled and threw open the front door. His sister was walking to a silver hover car.

"Bula! GIVE IT BACK!" His sister froze for a brief moment, but hurried to get into the passenger seat so that her friend could drive away. "Oh no, you don't!" Trunks jumped in front of the car, slamming his hands down on the hood.

"Jeeze, trunks," Bula spat, "freak out why don't you. I don't have anything."

"Give. It. Back," his words came out more as a growl than anything. Her friend looked at Bula, terrified.

"Whatever you have of his, you should give it back. My parents aren't gong to be happy if he destroys my new car, like he seems like he's ready to do." Bula looked through the window, chewing her lip.

"It's just a stupid necklace, I don't see what the big deal is," she snapped and pulled the gold chain off of her neck, "it matched my outfit. Plus, you don't wear it. It makes you look like fag anyhow!" She tossed the jewelry out of the window and they drove away. Trunks walked to the grass and picked it up, dusting it off on his shirt. She was right. It was just a stupid necklace. Why did he care so much?

"Because our instincts are almost never wrong," he muttered to himself and put the chain around his neck, letting the golden sun pendant fall to his chest. He started to slowly walk to the door, but stopped after just a few feet. Did he just refer to himself in the plural? 'Our?' He did. Trunks shook his head, "I must be _really_ out of it."

""

"This spot is beautiful! Oh, Trunks! This is so exciting!" The half-Sayjin's date for the night, Anya, jumped out of the car before he could open the door for her, and ran to the top of the hill. Trunks smile slightly as he grabbed the blanket and bags from the back. Sure, he had told his mom that they were going to a movie, but they weren't. He just didn't want to have to share his secret spot with his family. Plus, he would be able to see the Solar eclipse much better without being surrounded by tall buildings.

"The eclipse only comes once every so many years—"

""

"—so many years, so why not make the most of it?" Desdemona said to her General. "Is the ceremony ready?"

"Yes, m'lady," he replied, "as soon as the sun crosses over, blocking out the moon, they'll start. When the sun has passed over halfway, and the shadow is most defines, you'll have to open the porthole. If not. . . all is lost." His voice was grave as he spoke. They had spent two years preparing to cross over. Ever since the Empress's Other Half gave up her Eternal Youth, costing Desdemona her immortality, the plans were non-stop.

They had left Atra for Terra, Earth's counter part. After all, they needed to be in a world that had both darkness and light for the ritual to work. Atra was submerged in darkness, and simply wouldn't do. "I'll do my part; just make sure everyone else does theirs." She stepped on the unusually flat stone with equally unusual engravings in it. Des closed her eyes and slightly raised her arms, gathering energy.

Her sorcerers kneeled and started to hum. The sun passed in front of the moon, and she soon felt her chance. The Empress opened her yes, which now were illuminated black, and she harnessed the darkness. The Sun's light wanted to continue to spread actoss the land, but Desdemona's unnatural darkness fought it. Soon the tension created combined with the sorcerers' energy, and a rift was created. "Through!"

""

"It's so beautiful!" Anya exclaimed, putting her Sprite bottle down. Trunks looked at the sky, his brows furrowed.

"I don't like it," he stated, a frown plastered to his face as the sun was blocked out completely.

"Aw, what's wrong? Are you afraid of the dark?" His date asked and playfully his his arm.

'_No_,' Trunks thought, '_it's what's __**in**__ the dark that worried me.' Slowly, the sun's light started to dominate once more. 'Though, I suppose I'm just paranoid_.' He watched as the shadow started to disappear—but as it happened, he noticed something strange. The shados remained after a certain point. No wait, he looked up at the Sun: the eclipse has halted midway, just completely stopped. "Anya—what?!"

Anya was completely still, frozen. A smile was on her lips, but she didn't even blink. Looking around, Trunks saw that the leaves were levitated in the air, as though time had stopped while a breeze was blowing past. "Why am I not effected?" He wondered aloud and stood. Just then, however, the darkness started to sink in, surriounding him and the statuesque girl, "and why isn't _that _effected?"

The darkness rushed upon him quickly, causing him to immediately move into a defensive stance. He tried to summon up a ki blast, but nothing happened. He couldn't use his powers, _'must be my Solarian energy protecting me.'_ Trunks ducked down, covering his face with his forearm, expecting to feel a force of energy. It didn't come. A bright light flared up, pushing the shadows away.

He reached into his picket, pulling out his Solus Capsule, thinking that it had malfunctioned. However, he realized that it would have been impossible, since everything seemed to be stuck in time. As everything resumed normal movement, he noticed the fading shimmer coming from the necklace he donned around his neck. Arianna's necklace.

"Wow that was amazing," he heard Anya's voice say, "I can't wait for the next one!"

"Yeah," Trunks replied slowly, "you know, I'm sorry Anya, but I think I have to end this early. I'm really starting to feel ill. . ."

""

"You're back early," Bulma commented as her son walked through the front door. He shrugged and slid off his shoes by the entrance.

"She wasn't feeling well. I think she may be allergic to the shell fish we had for dinner, but doesn't want to tell me," he lied, "where's dad?"

"Gravity room," his mother said and started to walk away. Trunks ran upstairs to change. He would question his father about the strange experience he had. Then again, he was doubtful that the full Sayjin had any explanation.

"Dad!" Trunks called out as he walked in, "can I talk—watch it!" As he stepped into the gravity chamber, a stray disk nearly left the room. He hit it to the side, sending it crashing into the wall. Goku seemed to have stopped over for a training session as well, which was why the blast had managed to miss its target. "Guys, can I _please_ ask you something?"

"No! I'm busy, boy!" Vegeta shouted and snatched his opponent out of the air. He only managed to do so though because Goku ad stopped and turned his attention towards Trunks. He was levitating, but was upside down because Vegeta currently had him by the ankle. "Damnit, Kakerot! It's unimportant! Nothing my son says is important! We must continue with training!"

Trunks, who was still watching from below, could feel his brow twitch. He had learned to deal with his father, sure, but sometimes, he was just plain irritating. "Well thank you Goku, at least _someone_ will take some time out to hear me," he said with a smile. Vegeta dropped the other Sayjin and crossed his arms, _humph-_ing.

"No problem, as long as it doesn't involve women. The only thing I can tell you there is to do whatever they tell you to and always apologize, even if you don't know or don't think you did anything wrong. And avoid the Frying Pan of Doom," Goku said with a shiver, "that's more terrifying than Cell, in my opinion."

"Don't worry," Trunks said, humored, "it has nothing to do with girls. You guys probably missed it, but the Solar Eclipse was a little while ago."

"No, boy, we didn't miss it," Vegeta snapped and landed on the ground. "We were all outside for it. So?"

"So. . ?" Trunks repeated, "so you didn't notice it. . . did you?"

""

_**t.b.p.- so, even though I have no reviews, I didn't really expect any. I know how long it took for the predecessor to get any feedback, so I'm ready to wait it out. Anyhow, I haven't even figured out the entire plot yet, I'm sort of just writing as I go. However, I do know the basics, and everything will make sense, I promise.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Broken Promises for Broken Hearts**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Summary: Sequel to If I Had a Heart Two years of peace have come and gone. Of course, it was something that simply couldn't last. A new evil has come, and it involves each and every person on the planet. **_

_**Notes: Be sure to have read the first one before attempting the second.**_

""

"What a terribly bright world," Desdemona growled from the shadows in the forest. "Well, at least there are plenty of beating hearts, pumping wonderfully rich, young blood. Altair!"

"Yes, Empress?" The General, like many of the people, didn't have nearly as much of a problem tolerating the light. He had a migrane, but nothing more.

"Have your men find us a place to make a base. A nice large place," she said and walked to a tree, peering out from around it.

"What about the others? Those who crossed over, but were from Terra, not Atra? Many refuse to obey us, and have fled," Altair added.

"Let them go. In fact, _make _them go. They can run amuck in the cities. I don't particularly care," Desdemona sighed and walked back into the shade of the numerous trees.

"Anything else, Lady?"

"Yes," the Empress said with an evil grin, "find me a young female to drain. I'm feeling wrinkles coming on."

""

"What do you mean? There was nothing to notice!" Vegeta snapped, walking to stand in front of his son.

"The strangest thing happened while I was with Anya, watching the eclipse. Time seemed to momentarily stop. Anya had completely stopped moving—even breathing! The wind just halted, leaves hanging in the air. Even the eclipse itself paused. I was the only thing moving, except, well, except for the darkness," Trunks tried to explain.

"maybe it was the light receding, rather than the darkness moving," Goku suggested, but shrugged after. "I guess it doesn't matter though, it shouldn't have happened either way."

"I think you're making it up. None of us experienced it, so why should you?" The Sayjin Prince stated and turned around, walking to the control panel to shut off the magnified gravity.

"It gets better," Trunks continued, "right as it came upon me, there was a bright flashing, causing everything to return to normal. Oh, and I guess I should mention that non of my abilities were usable. No Ki blats, no flying, no hyper speed. Nothing. For whatever reason though, I could move around."

"Where did this flash come from then, if you couldn't use your energy?"

"Well, me, but not really," the half sayjin said and reached around his neck, pulling the gold chain out from beneath his shirt, "from this."

Vegeta's eyes widen and he made a grad for the sun pendant. He got a hold of it, but had to let it go. A searing pain was felt in his palm, as a result of being burned. The metal was extremely hot. "What did you do? Why are you wearing that?"

"I didn't do anything!" Trunks said, defensively, "I didn't even know it was hot! I can't feel it!" He held the pendant in his own palm, proving that he didn't feel the heat. As he did so, Goku put his hand above it and nodded.

"I can feel it too, Trunks. You're the only one you doesn't feel it. Why are you wearing that? Isn't that Arianna's?"

"It is," he nodded, "and I'm not sure why. Why I was getting ready earlier, I noticed that it was missing from where I usually keep it. I went after Bula, since she's the one who likes to come and steal my stuff. I just. . . felt that I should weat it. Guess it was a good thing that I did. . ."

"No!" Vegeta snapped, "when she's involved, it only brings trouble! How many times do I have to say that!?"

"It's not as though I usually wear it," Trunks said, "and I don't agree with you. Trouble is always attracted to us, whether she's involved or not. We've had two years of peace, isn't it about time something bad found us again? It's been quiet for an unusually long time."

They continued to argue and bounce possibilities off of each other for a little while longer. Finally, Bulma came in, announcing that dinner was ready. All thoughts of time stops and phantom darkness-es were pushed aside for the moment, as the Sayjins' need for food was much more important.

""

"I told that girl to be home for dinner," Videl growled as she and her husband sat down at the table.

"So she's a little late, it's not a big deal," Gohan said with a shrug, wanting to defend his only daughter.

"Nothing irritates me more th an someone saying they will do something, but then don't," the young Mrs. Son said and took a long drunk of Lemonade, "an Pan promised me that she would be home for dinner!" As she continued ranting, the front door opened and in walked an angry looking quarter-sayjin.

"There she is—come sit down for dinner," Gohan said to her, pulling her seat out to entice her.

"I'm not hungry! Leave me alone! I hate both of you!" With that, Pan shot up the stairs to her bedroom, leaving her parents totally lost as to what they did to upset her.

"Let her go," Gohan stated, catching his wife's hand before she could go up after her daughter, "she'll come down when she's calmed down—and hungry!"

""

"Aw man, mom's going to kill me!" Pan cried out as she left her friends behind. She went sprinting down the street towards her house, which was still a few blocks away. Her parents had wanted her to come home for dinner, and her mother was always angry when she was late. Soon, her house came into view. "Well, I'm just a little late! I'm home!" She called out as she opened the front door. She kicked off her shoes then took a step towards the kitchen, where her parents were looking at her strangely. "What?" They looked at each other until Gohan finally decided to speak.

"Well, of course we know you're home. . . we just saw you come in. . . how did you get back outside?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"What are you talking about, dad? I just got in. Aren't you angry that I'm late?" Pan stood and put her hands on her hips, confused. Both of her parents stood up and started walking towards her. "Wow. . . you're really looking mad. . . I was just a few minutes late!" She muttered. However, they did not stop at her, they went to the steps, staring up at the hallway on the next floor.

"Is it just me, or does it look oddly dark up there?" Gohan asked casually.

"No, it's dark," both girls said together.

"I thought so. Something's not right. I'm going to see what's going on. You two stay down here," he ordered and slowly started to ascend the staircase. After he was out of sight, Pan laughed.

"Yeah, right, like he expects me to just wait!" She followed up after her father, leaving her mother pacing around downstairs.

""

"It's coming from my room!" A voice next to Gohan squealed, making him jump.

"Pan! Warn me before you go about scaring the crap out of me!" He snapped and started to feel around in the dark for his daughter's shoulder. He found it and placed a hand on it to keep from getting separated.

It was so dark; it was more like a black veil had just been thrown over everyone and everything. "Come on! My door should be right here—found it! Just have to find the door nob. . ." As Pan felt around for the handle to open the door, a crashing was heard from around them. "What was that, dad?"

"I think all of the pictures that were handing on the wall all fell, all at once. How strange," Gohan muttered and also started trying to open the door. He found the nob, twisted it, and then pushed the door open. "Careful, we don't know what's in here." Pan nodded, but her father couldn't see her.

After a few minutes of cautiously moving against the walls, the young female became rather frustrated, "this is stupid! I want to see what's in my room!" She outstretched her hand, summoning up her energy. A glowing ball formed in her hand, for only a moment, and then disappeared. "What?! I can't keep my energy together!"

"Get out of my room," a voice growled. It sounded almost animalistic, with a hint of a female tone.

"You're room?" Pan snapped, "this is _my_ room. _You_ get out, whatever you are!" She stomped forward, flaring up her energy. For just a moment, she saw what was creating the darkness, and it wasn't pleasant.

""

_**t.b.p.- review and lemme know what you think.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Broken Promises for Broken Hearts**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Summary: Sequel to If I Had a Heart Two years of peace have come and gone. Of course, it was something that simply couldn't last. A new evil has come, and it involves each and every person on the planet.**_

_**Notes: Be sure to have read the first one before attempting the second.**_

""

It seemed that whatever was hinding in the darkness had a very good reason for doing so—it was hideous. A creature, courched down, ready to leap, was before Pan. It's skin was peeling odd, revealing dark, reptilian like patches. It was like a snake sheading its outer layers—and it had fangs and all. As it realized that Pan had seen it, the being sprang up at her, tackling her to the ground.

"Get—off—of—me," she demanded through gritted teeth. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the creature. It was just as strong as she. "Dad! Help!"

Though he wanted to help, Gohan couldn't see anything. He stumbled around, looking for his daughter's energy. That was useless though, because the blackness seemed to hide everything, dulling his senses. Recalling how his daughter had momentarily pushed the darkness back with her energy, Gohan quickly jumped to his Super Sayjin form. Gold light illuminated enough of the room for him to see the fangs of the beast sink into Pan's arm. As the darkness started to over power his lightsource once more, he dived onto the creature, pushing it off of the quarter-sayjin. It growled, but decided against attacking. Instead, it pulled all of the shadows towards itself, creating a vortex. While Gohan tried to stop it, it was too late. The creature disappeared into the vortext. Soon, normal sunlight filled the room. "That was strange. . ." the half-sayjin muttered and turned around, facing Pan. "Are you okay?"

Pan was trying to desperately sit up, but she was struggling. "Damn, that thing bit clean through!" She held her bleeding arm, trying to get it to stop. However, it did not.

"Don't swear!" Gohan scolded, "come on, we'll get you cleaned up downstairs." He scooped up his little girl, who wasn't so little anymore, and carried her out of her room. Videl was coming up the steps, just as he reached the staircase. She must have decided it was safe, since everything seemed to have returned to normal.

"What happened?" She asked, a look of horror on her face.

"Just a scratch mom, I've had worse," Pan said and rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine."  
""

"I got here as soon as I could," Bulma said, trying to catch her breath. "Trunks brought me over, since there was no way the traffic was going to lighten up. Apparently, there's a bit of chaos in the city too." As she spoke, Bulma clicked open a capsule. A pop up table with all of her equipment appeared a few feet away from Pan, who was laying on her couch, unconscious. The entire Son family stood in the room, wondering what was going on with their beloved daughter/granddaughter/neice. "I need you to tell me everything that's happened to here since whenever you can remember."

"We haven't seen her all day," Gohan answered, "she got up, went to school, and presumably out with her friends. She came home for dinner, but there was this strange. . . thing in her room. It came into the house, looking like Pan, but then once the actual Pan came home, we went to investigate. It changed into this. . . creature. It tackled her, but Pan couldn't throw it off. By the time I could figure out where she was, that thing bit her. I threw it off and it just disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Goten asked, "what's that mean? Like _poof_, gone?" He was extremely upset about the condition of his neice, and it showed.

"No, like _poof_, into-a-porthole-thing-of-darkness. It all disappeared—it was like a black hole sucking up the creature and all of the darkness. The dark slipped my mind, sorry," the eldest half-sayjin apologized, "there was an unnatural darkness. It covered everything. It wouldn't allow us to use our energy, and it's why I couldn't find Pan to help her." Though he was trying to keep his cool, it was very obvious that Gohan was stressed out and worried about his only daughter.

"Darkness?" A previously silent Trunks muttered, crossing his arms as he leaned against one of the walls in the living room. Right before all of this had happened to his friends, he had also had a strange experience with unusual darkness.

"Yes, darkness," Videl responded, her head in her hands.

"Trunks, what are you thinking? That the darkness you encountered when time supposedly stopped is related to this attack?" Goku asked, being completely serious. The lavender haired boy could only blink at him. He realized how incredibly stupid the whole event sounded, causing him to fall quiet once more.

"What's he talking about?" Gohan quickly asked, "did you have a run in with one of those things too?" Trunks only shook his head. He almost felt quilty. He came out unhurt, and Pan looked as though she was a corpse. And it was all possibly just because he was wearing Arianna's necklace. "But you came across darkness that shouldn't have been where ever it was?" Gohan continued to persist with the questions.

"Yes. . . it didn't last long though."

"How did you make it go away? What did you do/" Gohan asked, taking a step forward.

"I—I didn't do anything. It went away on its own," Trunks lied, taking a step back. He looked at Goku, since his father wasn't there, and since they were the only other two who knew about his experience. They both knew that it was a bit of _devine _power that had happened to disapate the darkness. It seemed that Goku agreed that it would do no good to tell the others. They may want Arianna to come back and do something to help, but with her, that could lead to trouble again.

A few hours later, almost everyone started to depart for Capsule Corp. Bulma had managed to stabilize Pan, who needed to be carried on a capsule stretcher and in a hover car. She would also need nonstop treatment until she awoke—which she had yet to show any signs of doing. Goku and Chichi were the only two who decided to stay, but they were going to house sit for Gohan and Videl while they were with their daughter. Even Goten, who previously refused to speak with Trunks, was heading over with his brother and best friend.

"Do you remember," Goten said as he entered into the game of Halo Wars, "do you remember playing Halo that one time when Hanna was here?" Trunks stiffened up for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, I do."

"She was so hot. I wish she'd come back sometime. I'd love to have a go at her," Goten said, nonchalantly.

"I—I don't want to talk about her," the elder of the two said, uncomfortable with goten's topic of choice.

"You know Trunks, I was wondering," the dark haired boy commented, "what sort of stuff do you remember from your old life? The one where you used to be with her?"

"I said I don't want to talk about her!" Trunks snapped, a sudden burst of anger blinding him, causing him to break the controller in his hand, "damnit!" As he jumped up and started looking for a replacement, Goten didn't even look at him. "What did I do this time? I'm sorry for freaking out, okay? I just don't want to talk about her."

"Why does everything good happen to you? Why can't anything bad every happen to you?"

"What. . .?" Trunks asked, confused and a bit hurt, "great, so now my best friend is wishing misfortune on me. Thanks Goten, thanks. I'm going for a walk." Giving up his search for an X-Box controller, he stomped towards his door. "You want to know what I remember? A lifetime of pain, that's what." With that, he slammed his door shut, heading towards the stairs to leave.

He couldn't believe it—he just couldn't. Sure, Goten and he had been having a few issues lately, but Trunks had no idea that it was basically jealousy causing the problems. What did he have to be jealous of? Trunks had more money, okay, but Trunks also had a father who could never be, well fatherly. He had new found powers, new meaning two years old, but he hadn't managed to have a single good night's sleep since then. What else? He wasn't really much more popular, even though that was a stupid thought, since they had been out of high school for ages. "I'm definitely more _intelligent_ than that idiot. . ."

As he walked, he found himself heading into a park. Trunks was surprised to find he wasn't the only one there. "Hey! Kid! It's late! You should be home!" The kid was on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. "Hey, are you okay?" Trunks reached down, causing the kid to jump.

"No! No, I'm not okay! This. . . _thing_ chased me here! I was almost home and it was at my doorstep! Ready to go in! It looked like me! It chased me here and turned into a black monster! It's over there, in the Penguin Tunnel!" The kid pointed towards a giant pink penguin: it was a slide with a tunnel underneath. It was also now glowing black.

"Stay behind me kid. If it comes out, run, and whatever you do, _do not_ let it bite you!" Trunks said and took a step towards the slide and tunnel.

""

_**t.b.p.: send me a review and lemme know what you think. Constructive criticism welcome; criticism for the sake of criticism is not. Remember, I do not proof read my stories before I upload them. There are bound to be mistakes.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Broken Promises for Broken Hearts**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Summary: Sequel to If I Had a Heart Two years of peace have come and gone. Of course, it was something that simply couldn't last. A new evil has come, and it involves each and every person on the planet. **_

_**Notes: Be sure to have read the first one before attempting the second. **_

""

"How refreshing," Desdemona said with a smile, after taking a long drink from her crystal goblet. "The girls in this world have such a life force. I bet this planet alone could keep me sustained for at least a century!" She had made her headquarters in a large manor, which she bombarded as soon as the sun set. A family had been living there when the Goddess of Darkness decided to overrun the house. There were two teenage daughters, an adolescent son, and, of course, two middle-aged parents.

The daughters had been killed right away, their blood drained for Desdemona to drink. The mother was too old to give her any rejuvenating qualities, so she had also been slaughtered, but moreso to simply get her out of the way. The father was killed after the three females, after her attempted to shoot General Altair with some silly little Earth weapon. Only the boy remained. "Kill him, he's no use to us," she said and rest her head on her hand, giving off a bored expression.

"Wait!" A voice called out, catching Des's attention. Odile had jumped up suddenly, "wait, can I, um, keep him, Empress?" Her younger sister had never dared to be so bold before, fearing a fate like that of their parents. Desdemona sat back, glancing around the room casually.

"Well, I suppose I never did give you a birthday present," she sighed, "alright. You have to take care of him though—first sight of a mess and he's gone." Odile thanked her sister graciously before running over to the boy. He looked maybe twelve, and scared. She helped him up, leading him to a corner to sit down with her. If Odile could save even one life from the wrath of her evil sister, then she would.

"Good news, m'lady," Altair announced as he enetered, "it seems that those Terralings you relased into the city are starting to cause some chaos! People are confusing them with their doubles, and when each set of opposites meet, terrible things happen! They are calling it the _Doppelganger_ effect. Are you pleased, Lady?"

A smile graced the Empress's lips for a few moments as she thought about the possibilities this world held. Crossing over had been a wonderful idea in the end—whether she forced her own Doppelganger out of hiding or not.

""

Trunks took another step towards the Penguin Slide, his eyes narrowing. Sure, it was already 10:30 at night out, but the darkness in the tunnel was just. . . too dark. As he approached, it only seemed to become darker and darker, until something shot out from inside, forcing him to drop to the ground to avoid receiving sharp talons to the face. "Kid, get down!"He shouted, but it was too late. It had the boy by the back of the shirt, lifting him into the air. As he jumped up and tried to raise himself into the air, he found he couldn't. The darkness was wrapping itself around him, holding Trunks down. The Creature was getting away.

Trunks summoned up a Ki blast, and tired to force the darkness away, but the blast was just absorbed by the darkness. _If I put any more power behind it, I may blow up myself too, since I'm trapped in the darkness. . ._ He tired to think of alternatives, but nothing care. Oh why couldn't Arianna just help him again? _Because she's weaker at night. The pendant only released energy because it was it was in the middle of the day. . . wait, her staff was still usuable at night, so maybe my sword is too._ "Come to me!"

A light appeared in his palm, and formed the silver blade that was connected to his soul. "I have to remembered to thank her," he muttered and sliced the shadows away. They were basically repelled by his weapon, and backed away whenever the sword was close. Trunks jumped into the air, taking off after the creature, even though it hadn't managed to get very far. "Just trust me kid, I'll get you free," he sped up and took aim, slashing his sword through the air.

Though he was a good twenty feet away, he still hit his mark. Just as he did in the last world tournament he competed in, the one in which he nearly killed Goku, he sent a set of silvery, semicircular blades out from the tip of his sword. The creatures with a bat wings and raven's talons literally lost his head, and started to lose altitude. Trunks disappeared for a moment, but reappeared as he caught the falling child. "Did it bite you?"

"No," the boy responded, in shock, "just a few scratches."

"Good, now you better get home. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you." Trunks set the boy down and watched as he scurried to a house just down the street. After he was sure the kid was safely inside, he turned and continued walking to wherever his feet led him.

""

"Where have you been?! A female voice shouted at the lavender haired sayjin as he walked into his house. A startled Trunks jumped and tried to quickly leave again, but the door in which he has just walked though was slammed shut before he could do so. Anya stood in front of him, her arms crossed, and behind him, Chichi stood similarly.

"W-what are you doing here?" Anya had become a good friend of his over the past few years, and they had gone out a few times since there. One thing he had learned about her was that she was scary when she was angry. And Chichi. . . Trunks had seen the Frying Pan of Doom in action too many times to not be afraid of a pissed off Chichi.

"I came here to see my granddaughter, what do you think!?"

"Sorry!" Trunks said quickly, throwing his hands up in front of him, "I knew why you were here, I just wasn't thinking!"

"They evacuated my street, Trunks," Anya replied, her tone changing drastically, "a little boy's family had to call 911 because he wouldn't wake up. He had scratch marks on his back that looked like a giant bird had picked him up. They're quarantining the area as a safety precaution. Apparently, there are strange animals running around attacking people—like science experiments gone wrong! I don't have any other family to go to other than my grandparents who I live with, and they were taking to a retirement home for the time being, where I couldn't go. You were the only person I could think of. . ." Her head fell and she shrugged.

"I—"

"Imagine my surprise," she said angrily, her head shooting up, "when I got here last night to find you were out! After you called it quits on our date because you were _sick._ Trunks Briefs! You are an asshole! I worried all night because I thought you might have been attacked! _But no,_ you walk in at nine o'clock in the morning like nothing's wrong!"

"You know, mister," Chichi chimed in, "even though I just got here a few hours ago, I can say that it was incredibly irresponsible for you to be out all night without telling ayone! I'm sure your mother was worried sick!

At this, Trunks rolled his eyes. His mother was completely used to him going off without saying where he was going or when he would be back. "Okay, I'm sorry. I just needed to get out of this house for a while. It was kind of _stuffy_ in here last night." Without another word, he turned to go back up to his room. Something stopped him though.

"So you're just going to ignore me then?" Anya snapped her, hand on his Capsule Corp jacket sleeve. As he turned around to look at her, he jumped. For a moment, she looked like Arianna. For a moment, he had another glimpse of his past life. He was standing on the third step of the grand staircase, and she had him by the wrist. _"So you're just going to ignore me then?" _ He pulled his arm from her grasp roughly before turning around.

The only problems with these visions was the fact that he sometimes did what he was remembering. He had pulled himself from Anya, causing her to stumble forward. He looked like she was ready to cry. "Sorry," he muttered and quickly fled the scene.

"Where'd you go last night? You were gone forever," Goten stated dully. He was back in his position in front of the TV screen, as though nothing had happened, "my mom was asking me fifty gazillion questions. I don't know whey she cared. She's not even your mother."

"I just went for a walk. I ran into one of those things. Killed it though. I'm going to get a shower," Trunks replied and rummaged through his dresser for a change of clothes. He wasn't even sure if his friend heard him, because there was no response. He walked out and nheaded to the bathroom.

After he cleaned up, he headed back downstairs, only to see everyone crowded around the television. The news was on, _. . . "among the victims was the ten year old boy who sparked the evacuation of an entire block. He fell into a coma shortly after arriving home last night. The only cloes were the strange scratches on his back, similar to that made by bird talons. These attacks are popping up all over the city, all, apparently, at random. If you come across one of these strange creatures do not, I repeat, __**do not**__approach. Call the listed help number to report any sightings. Avoid, at all costs, sustaining any wounds from the creatures. If you or someone you know has been injured, go directly to a hospital near you for assistance. In all known cases, unconsciousness follows an injury. Doctors fear this unconsciousness may be permanent, as hospitals are filling up, and no patient has yet to awaken, even those who appear to be in completely healthy condition. If you have any information on these attacks please call. . ."_

"This is terrible! Terrible! We're all in danger! We shouldn't leave the house—none of us! Who knows who might be next!" Chichi cried out, almost hysterical.

"Come on mom, we'll be okay!" Goten said, trying to comfort his mother.

"Say that to my daughter," a voice stated from the entrance of the room. "Pan isn't going to wake up, is she?" Videl stood, wringing her wrists and looking pale. Quite obviously, she was already expecting the worse.

"Of course she will!" Bulma said and jumped up, "you're looking at a genius here! I can fix anything, don't you worry! I'll find a way to wake Pan and all of the others too!" Every started to agree, their moods lifting slightly. Not Trunks though.

_But I. . . I killed that thing! The boy seemed fine! Damnit! I couldn't act fast enough! He's in a coma because I couldn't help him in time!_ He stood there, watching the television screen for updates. How could they stop such things, especially when energy attacks were useless and they couldn't touch the creatures without risking unconsciousness?

""

_**t.b.p.: and the first set of praises goes to. . . . SpiritWarrior22! Thank you so much, I'm glad to see that someone who read could take the time out to let me know that they were reading! As for a Beta, it's a wonderful offer, but I have to say no, simply because I'm doing these during work (naughty, naughty me) and I don't have time to have a Beta read and edit before I post them! However. . . if you still care to help out. . . I could really use someone to bounce ideas off of! Lemme know if you're interested, because I still don't know where this story is going. My old Beta/creative help has ditched me on this one, telling me that I should never have attempted a sequel. . . So let me know! Everyone else. . . REVIEW!- and let me know you're alive out there!! (Maybe the Doppelgangers all got to you guys already, and you're all unconscious. . .)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Broken Promises for Broken Hearts**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Summary: Sequel to If I Had a Heart Two years of peace have come and gone. Of course, it was something that simply couldn't last. A new evil has come, and it involves each and every person on the planet. **_

_**Notes: Be sure to have read the first one before attempting the second. **_

""

Mass hysteria is defined as a condition affecting a group of person, characterized by excitement or anxiety, irrational behaviors or beliefs, or inexplicable symptoms of illness. It was amazing how it had managed to spread throughout West City. It was like with cell, Trunks was told, except that it was almost reversed. Back then, everyone was trying desperately to flee their homes. Now, no one would walk outside unless they absolutely had to. Everyone was secluded indoors. On top of that, there were reports of girls and young women disappearing. It was all one big mystery; no one knew where they creatures were coming from, and no one knew where the women were going to. Families just woke up to find wives or daughters missing.

Bulma stood in her kitchen, fixing herself another cup of coffee, when she noticed how eerily quiet her house was. Her son and husband were in the Gravity room, training. Chichi and Goku had returned home with Goten, and Gohan and Videl had headed back to their house for the evening. Bula was at a friends house—Trunks had escorted her over, just to get her out of the house. She was going crazy, and in return driving everyone else insane. The genius was alone in her house. "I love how fast chaos comes and goes," she muttered and turned around to lean against the counter. As she took a sip, she noticed Vegeta standing in the kitchen doorway. "Oh, I didn't hear you come in. Did you finish your training with Trunks?"

There was no response from the Sayjin Prince. He just stood there, staring at Bulma casually. She raised a brow, confused. He never simply stood by quietly, looking content. Actually, he looked more like his son, at the moment, than himself. "Are you sick? You don't seem yourself," Bulma asked as she stepped forward. She reached the back of her hand out, motioning to feel his forehead. As she did so, his hand shot out, grabbing hers roughly. "Ow, Vegeta! Let go! You're hurting me!"

Vegeta's other hand found her neck, and he help her there, suspended above the ground. She tried to pry his fingers off of her, but it was useless. He grinned his signature smirk at her as she started to black out. As she lost consciousness, she could hear Trunks calling out to her.

Trunks had just walked in from the gravity chamber to get a glass of lemonade while he took a break, when he saw his "father" basically killing his mother. However, he knew for a fact that his father was still in the gravity room, waiting for Trunks to come back. Also, the energy that this _Vegeta_ was emitting was much darker than that of the actual prince. This was a Doppelganger. "Get away, you monster!" Trunks shouted and summoned up his silver blade. He leapt at the copy of his father and impaled him. He dropped Bulma and let out a howl of pain, but didn't die, or even disappear. He turned around to face Trunks, a scowl on his face. The Vegeta Doppelganger hit Trunks away with full force, knocking the half-sayjin against the wall.

The copy reached around his back and attemped to pull the sword out, however, he couldn't. After this realization, it went into what was basically a dark Super Sayjin mode, though he was glowing red and black, with his hair similar shades. His eyes had changed to red, blood red. He smirked and held his palm out in front of him, summoning up a dark ki blast.

"Get away from my woman!"

The real Vegeta had just come in, searching for his son, only to see another him,(_as if there could ever be another, there's only one Prince, and that's me!_) standing over his wife and preparing to attack his son. Vegeta unleashed one of his own attacks, sending the copy flying into the counter behind him. In doing this, Trunks' sword became dislodged, falling to the ground. The moment this happened, darkness filled the area, and a vortex opened, similar to that which Gohan has spoken about. The Doppelganger Vegeta jumped in, taking a few loose bits of kitchenware with him, as they were sucked in, and disappeared. The evening light came flooding back in shortly afterwards. "Who was he fooling," Vegeta stated, crossing his arms, "he didn't look a thing like me! I'm _much_ better looking!"

"Yeah, of course dad," Trunks muttered and went to his mother, "she's unconscious, and I think her left hand's broken. Maybe just dislocated. . . I'm not sure."

"Bah, she'll be fine," Vegeta said and rolled his eyes, "let's get back to training."

"Dad, I'm done for the day, I'm going to clean up the kitchen," the half-sayjin said and set his mother on the couch. "Don't you want to go after that thing that thinks it's you?"

"Not right now," Vegeta snapped, "it's injured. I'd want to fight myself at full force anyhow." He turned his back on his son, his head high. It was Trunks' turn to role his eyes. He would never admit it, but Trunks knew his father was concerned for his mother. What happened if she never woke up? She was one of their only hopes! The Doppelganger wasn't in creature form though, and he didn't break skin. Trunks was pretty confident that Bulma would be fine, just with a sore hand.

Vegeta seemed to decide to call it quits for the day as well after the incident. He silently went up to his room, the room he shared with Bulma, and turned on the shower. Trunks could hear the water running from downstairs. "I'll kill that man. . ." Bulma's voice was softly heard by Trunks. It came as a relief, since it meant that she was slowly waking. She wasn't affected like Pan or the other, now comatose victims.

""

"So, you mean to say that someone from my other half's land is here?" Desdemona asked her warrior, Gateve, as he returned to her wounded. He, apparently, found his other half, but was severely injured while doing so. He was stabbed by a Solarian talisman.

"Yes. A boy. My other half's son, by my observations. He does not have Solarian blood, of that I'm sure," Gateve growled as a few of the military medics tried to clean him up. The Empress looked at him strangely.

"You must be mistaken. It simply is not possibly for someone who isn't of that blood to summon up a Solarian talisman. I know that; it's the same for Atralings! It's why I killed most of them! It can't be possible," Desdemona said and crossed her arms.

"Well," Gateve started sarcastically, "clearly, I have a hole in my stomach made my one, so it _is_ possible." Everyone around the Sajyin quickly backed up. Most people were asking for their death by speaking to the Empress in such a way. Most.

"It's a good thing I like you, Gateve. If you were just about anyone else, I would have taken pleasure in seeing you had a very painful demise," Desdemona stated with a slight smile. The Sajyin Prince smirked. As long as he did it in her name, Gateve could basically do as he pleased. The Empress sat back in her seat and gazed off in thought. So there was a small hitch in her plans. Not a big deal. What was one silly Solarian to her? She could handle him—no, even better, she could _use_ him. Perhaps _her_ other half could be lured out with him. After all, wouldn't Arianna come to defend one of her own?

""

Bulma had awoken with a groan, only to see her husband standing over her. She let out a hair slipping scream, alerting her son of the fact that she was up. "Woman!" Vegeta yelled, holding his hands to his ears, "stop that or I'll _make_ you stop!" At his words, the blue haired woman abruptly stopped and sat up.

"Well, at least you're acting more like yourself," she said and scooted away as much as she could. She didn't want him to decide to knock her out again.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Trunks asked as he came running into the living room, where she had been previously laying down. Bulma just pointed at Vegeta. "Oh, don't worry; the one that attacked you is gone. I can't say that he won't come back, but he's gone for now."

"How am I supposed to know if this is the real Vegeta or not?"

"I'm right here, you know! Don't refer to me in the third person!" The sayin prince and his wife started yelling at one another, causing Trunks to slowly back out of the room and away from his parents.

_I think she knows that he's her real husband,_ Trunks thought as he started up the stairs, _she was just trying to push his buttons, and I'm sure it worked._ He reached the top of the stairs, but turned to go down the hallway opposite of his room. Anya's room was down this one, since she was staying in the guest room—the room Arianna had used while she had stayed with them. . . Anya had come in late from running errands while he was still cleaning the kitchen. Strangely enough, he noted, she hadn't been afraid to walk back from the grocery store by herself, even though it was dusk.

When she came in, Anya opted to go straight to her room to get some sleep. She said she was very tired from getting little to no sleep. That was where she had been for the past hour and ahalf. Though he knew he probably shouldn't be disturbing her, Trunks could feel a small amount of concern building up inside of him. Because of that, he decided that his visit was a legitimate one. "Anya?" He asked as he pushed her door open just a bit. She was asleep. Before he knew it, however, he was in a memory scene once more.

_"Arianna," Aries asked as he pushed her door open just a bit. She was asleep. He was ready to turn around and leave, but the open window caught his attention. "Don't you know that's not safe?" She couldn't hear him, but he muttered to himself anyhow. He walked in and to the window, shutting it. "These are—_

—dangerous times," Trunks sighed as he turned around. His flashback had ended, and, once again, he had done just as he had done nearly a millennia ago. He had walked in and shut Anya's window, because who knew what might try to get in with the night? "This is getting annoying," he said to himself as he walked out, heading for his own room. The lapses where he couldn't control himself for incredibly irritating—especially since they could happen at any moment. Oddly though, they had usually happened when he was around Anya.

What could he do though? He couldn't just fall out of contact with her. What kid of friend would he be? She needed him right now, now that her home had to be abandoned. "Why can't they just stop?!" Trunks slammed his door shut and went to his bed.

_"Because—"_ a voice said, _"you can't stop what you've already done. You can't change it. Don't you see?"_ Slowly, Trunks turned to his left to look into his connecting bathroom. He went in and flipped on his light. No one was there except him and his reflection in the mirror.

"I'm going crazy, great," he groaned and started to turn around.

_"No you're not, simply listen to me," _his reflection was talking to him. And _it_ was telling _him_ that he wasn't crazy. Yeah. Okay.

""

_**t.b.p.: thanks yet again goes to SpiritWarrior22, who, even though it wasn't technically a review, still let me know he was alive out there! Seriously though, I see you people clicking on my story, take a minute and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading, now REVIEW!**_


End file.
